


Sabacc Sweet Talk

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Card Games, Echo is spoiled, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sabacc, The Bad Batch team up on Echo, and he adores it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Echo was losing at Sabacc and it was pissing him off.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Crosshair, CT-27-5555 | Fives/Tech
Series: Paranormal Domino [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	Sabacc Sweet Talk

Echo was grinding his teeth as he stared at his cards, tapping his cybernetics fingers along his knee in irritation. He was losing against Tech, Fives, and Wrecker, and it was pissing him off. Echo growled lightly when he heard Hunter laugh lowly from the small kitchen area. The ARC payed him no mind as he glanced up at the other three. Tech was smiling sweetly at him, Wrecker was snickering quietly, and Fives was smirking at him. He hated them. He hated all of them.

“Are you gonna play, reg,” Crosshair laughed behind him, his legs bracketing Echo’s sides, his hands curling through Echo’s hair, soothing him.

Okay. Maybe he only hated them sometimes. Crosshair dug his fingers into his skull, kneading at the base of the scars that were from the bolts that had been in his head. Echo’s grip on his cards loosened lightly; he melted under the touch, leaning back against the chair that Crosshair was sitting in. Echo’s eyes fluttered lightly at the feeling, a low purr falling from him. The sniper had been very touchy ever since the inhibitor chips had been removed. Not that Echo was complaining! Cause he was not. By far.

“Y-you’re distracting me,” Echo muttered lightly as he leaned back.

“Technically you shouldn’t be up yet. You’re still nursing a concussion. So, yes, we are distracting you. Concussion recovery takes about seven to ten days. It has only been three since you got yours. You need to rest otherwise your recovery will take longer,” Tech smiled as he put down his cards, happy to share facts on Echo’s condition.

“We can’t have you out of commission! We need you to be able to complete our missions! Plus, Crosshair would be cranky all the time,” Wrecker laughed loudly, agreeing with Tech.

“Shut up, Wrecker,” Crosshair hissed lightly as he dragged his fingers over Echo’s scalp, making the ARC purr in the back of his throat.

“They’re right, Echo. You need to rest,” Fives laughed lightly.

“Fuck you all,” Echo whined lightly, not liking how they were teaming up on him.

“C’mon, reg. Let’s get you to bed. You’ve played enough.” Oh, that was unfair! Cross was being so unfair! The sniper always knew how to get Echo to listen and get him to cooperate. It was the voice. Echo was sure of it. Just as he was about to complain again, Crosshair pulled at his hair softly and spoke softly. “C’mon, reg. I’ll get your cybernetics off.”

“Okay,” Echo said, a little dazed, eyes fluttering shut, as he leaned back into Crosshair.

“Seriously! In front of all of us!” That was Fives, Echo was sure of it. He was always a bit peeved of his and Cross’ strange relationship. Echo never understood why. He never really put much thought into it to be honest. “Can you at least have some shame?”

“I’ll have shame when you stop flirting with my vod’ika!” That was a lie, but Echo wasn’t about to call Crosshair on that. Cross loved snapping at Fives for flirting with Tech. Nope. No sir. He was just going to enjoy the feeling of those long fingers in his hair. “He deserves better than you, ghoulie.”

“My _name_ is _Fives_ , you asshole! Use it!”

“Shhh, peace and quiet,” Echo shot a hand out, holding up a single finger to represent the shushing motion, voice soft.

And just like that the room went quiet and Crosshair went back to playing with Echo’s hair. Much better. He could live with losing a game of sabacc – he was positive it was rigged anyways – as long as he was being spoiled like this.


End file.
